(a) Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an OLED of which luminance is controlled by a current or a voltage. The OLED generally includes an anode and a cathode layer for forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material emitting light by the electric field.
Generally, an OLED display is classified into either a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to how the diodes are driven.
In view of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the AMOLED that is selectively turned-on for every unit pixel is preferred for most commercial applications. One frame of the active matrix type display device includes a scan period for image data programming and a light emission period for light emission according to the programmed image data.